


Я — с тобой

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Всегда.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Я — с тобой




End file.
